Kiss the Champ
by Ms. Catherine Willmon 2019
Summary: Batista/Victoria one shot. Set at Vengeance 2005. After winning the brutal hell in a cell match at Vengeance, Batista gets a kiss from the demonic diva, who also won her match earlier that night. And, as always, please R&R!


**Title: Kiss the Champ**

 **Characters/Pairings: Batista/Victoria**

 **Rating: PG**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own them. Can't sue me. You know the damn deal. I'm not making a profit, so you're just wasting precious time.**

 **Settings/Classifications: Romance, AU, One Shot**

 **Spoilers/Notes: Vengeance 2005**

 **Summary: After defeating Triple H and retaining the World Heavyweight Championship inside the unforgivable Hell in a Cell match, he receives a kiss from the demonic diva, who also won her match earlier.**

 **Author's note: I've always been a big fan of Batista/Victoria and I thought they would've made an awesome kayfabe couple. It's been a long time since I've written anything about them, so I hope you like this little ditty I did.**

 **Enjoy and happy reading!**

 **Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

 **X**

 _Vengeance_

 _Las Vegas, Nevada_

 _June 26th, 2005_

He was sweaty.

He was tired.

He has blood on his upper body.

But, with the WHC slung over his shoulders, Dave Batista was truly victorious.

Walking down the hallway and feeling the weight of what happened just a few moments ago rolling off his shoulders, he was feeling relieved that the whole nightmare, the whole issue and the whole conflict with Triple H was finally over. Tonight, after going through a hellacious battle inside the brutal and unforgiving hell in a cell, Batista not only defeated his former mentor for the third time, he also handed the 10-time champ his first ever HIAC loss in Sin City. Now, he can move on, seek out a new rival and embark on the next chapter of his career in the WWE.

Just as he was going around the corner to get a bottle of water over in catering, the former 2 time Women's champion Lisa Marie Varon aka Victoria was also making her way towards catering; having defeated Christy Hemme earlier tonight as well, though she used the ropes to score the pinfall. She quickly took note of Batista approaching her and immediately, a small smirk formed on her face.

"Well, hello there, champ," she said as they finally stood face to face.

He smirked right at her. "Hello there, yourself. Congratulations on your win tonight, even though I didn't like the way how you won it."

"Thank you. And, congrats on you winning as well. That was one hell of a beating you dished out to Triple H."

"As I mentioned before, he was gonna have to kill me in order get this title. Well, I managed to put a stop to that, even though I had to pay a very heavy price."

"Well, a champ like you deserve something special to celebrate. And I think I have such a thing."

And, with that, after placing her hand on his shoulder, Victoria leaned over and planted her lips on his, catching him off guard for a second. However, once he got over the initial shock, a smirk formed on his face, which gave her the green light to deepen the kiss further.

She gasped softly when he wrapped his arm around her waist and crushed her towards him as their kissing intensified. Huge sparks exploded within the fringes of her eyelids as she felt his tongue searching the inner recesses of her mouth. She ended up wrapping her arm around his neck as they continued kissing passionately in the hallway for the next few minutes.

When air finally became a problem, the reluctantly pulled apart. Batista and Victoria looked each other; a combination of wonder and confusion dancing in their respective eyes. Neither one of them knew what was gonna happen next, but if what they did just a few moments ago have any indication, it was only the beginning.

And they were ready.

"That was some kiss, there, champ," she said, breaking the awkward silence lingering between them.

"You can say that again, vixen. So, I'll catch you later?" he asked as he started heading toward catering, the kiss still fresh in his mind.

She brushed passed him; sliding her hand across his washboard stomach and winking at him with a grin. "Count on it, champ."

He watched as she walked away from him, swaying her hips from left to right and giving him a clear view of her beautiful ass. Whistling to himself, the Animal kept smirking as he headed inside of catering; clutching his championship belt closely to his chest.

 _Oh, yeah, you're definitely gonna see more of me, Victoria. And you can bank on that!_

 **The End!**

 **Thanks for reading! More coming your way soon!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
